The Girl No One Could Forget
by explosionx
Summary: A Niley story. For description, click the title!
1. Info

_**The Girl No One Could Forget**_

_by explosionx_

_Who guessed that by a single girl walking into a group of teenagers lives would change them all. _

_Including two who would have no idea of each other before she came. _

_They would have never fallen in love without her. _

**Main Charactors -**

_Nick Jonas _

_Miley Cyrus_

_Dianna Agron _

_Joe Jonas _

_Alex Pettifyer as Alex Agron_

_Demi Lovato_

_David Henrie_

_Selena Gomez_

_Cody Linley as Cody Lovato_

_Cory Montieth as Cory Gomez _

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_This story should be updated weekly, each Tuesday. If not, feel free to whine and complain ;) _


	2. Introducing the Agron's

"Hey..." Alex said, walking into Dianna's room. The entire floor space was covered in boxes. She had already hung a few pictures and posters on the wall, and her bed was neatly made.

"Hey." She patted the spot next to her on her bed. He sat down. "What's up?"

"Do.. do you ever get tired of moving?" He asked, knowing her answer. He just wanted to here it come from her. To assure him he wasn't the only one who felt that they didn't have a normal life...they didn't have normal friends.

"Yeah. I just try not to get too connected to a city. The more friends, the harder it is to leave." Alex nodded, hearing exactly what he wanted.

"Hopefully we'll be here awhile." He said. She smiled.

"This is a long term job, Alex. We _will _be here awhile." Alex smirked.

"I hope your right." He told her.

"I do too." She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For being there." He smiled.

"Mom and dad are proud."

"Of you? That's a first." She smiled smugly.

"Very funny. No, Di, they're proud of you." She blushed and stood up, walking over to the boxes, and shifting through the contents. "You're acting like you're embarrassed about it."

"Well, I like to be on the other side of it, you know? Be proud of them, for being strong through this job thing. Be proud of you, for not killing yourself through all the torment you get from dad. Proud of the cat for finally being litter box trained. I don't like to be the one that people are proud of. It makes me feel..."

"Like your special too?" Dianna shook her head.

"Helpless, is more like it. Like I'm the _perfect_ kid."

"Well, you kind of are!" Alex chuckled and stood up, hugging his twin sister. "You're better than me, in so many different ways."

"Their proud of you too. For being an incredible brother to me. For never giving up on your basketball dreams through the move. Alex, your pretty darn close to passing me up as the perfect child!" He pulled away from the hug.

"Don't change the subject to me." She looked down. "You know why they're proud? They're proud of you because through this whole move, you're still Di, you're still the innocent girl who likes to take pictures, record her own songs and always is kind to everyone, always has a positive spirit, and because you are the best sister they could ever give me." Di smiled and hugged her brother again.

"I love you, Alex. Even though you torment me, and annoy me, and treat me like crap sometimes, I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, little sis'."

"By three minutes!" She snapped. He laughed and picked up the picture of them together after Alex's team won the State championship.

"Remember this?" He asked. She nodded.

"Of course. You scored the winning shot in the last thirty seconds!"

"Yet, I can't take my petite little sister in a game of H.O.R.S.E."

"I saw a court in the backyard."

"Race ya!" Alex chanted, already dashing out the door, Dianna at his heels. Their parents, James and Mary, smiled from their bedroom window, as they watched their two kids play.

_"We're staying here, permanently, right?" Mary asked her husband. He took a deep breath before replying. _

_ "Yeah, that's right. Permanently." She smiled and hugged him, and they both shared a quick peck on the lips before turning back to watch Dianna and Alex play. _


End file.
